


A Little Lesson in Self Love

by TheUnwantedHargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnwantedHargreeves/pseuds/TheUnwantedHargreeves
Summary: Klaus wants to help Five relax a little.----PWP and my first time posting, so be gentle.





	A Little Lesson in Self Love

**Author's Note:**

> no mods, we die like men
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Five was lounging on the bed, turned on his side. He was facing Klaus who was stretched out like a big lazy cat, a grin on his lips that reached his eyes as they spoke of this and that. The conversation was surprisingly pleasant and that's why, when Klaus made his lascivious announcement Five was momentarily taken back.

"Oh fuck that reminds me..." The grin on the clairvoyant's face grew wider. "I bought a new vibrator and she's charged and ready to go. Mama is gonna be happy tonight!"

Considering they had been speaking of their most recent mission, the comment was completely out of place in the conversation. Not that this was a surprise, Klaus' brain seemed to run on a different speed than the rest of the world. Even so, the admission made Five's heart jump and he felt heat warming his face. 

"And..what exactly does that have to do with the mission?"

Klaus chuckled and leaned up to rest his face in his hand. "Well after working so hard it's only right to give yourself an award, right? And what a better way to decompress than making yourself come so hard you lose feeling in your legs?"

Before he could stop himself he had already inquired, "With...just a toy?"

The momentary look of surprise on Klaus' face was soon overshadowed by a mischievous grin. He leaned close to his younger brother (older brother?)...little brother, technically he was smaller. "You're telling me you've never made yourself shake and sweat for hours? Never made your own toes curl while you saw stars?"

He gave a huff of annoyance and looked away, though truly he wasn't annoyed. Flustered? Yes. Aroused? Absolutely.

He heard Klaus give a low purr and, in his peripheral vision he could see him crawling over to him. "How about you let your big brother give you a lesson on self love, baby?"

Despite himself Five turned to face the other once more, his wide eyes meeting Klaus' glassy ones. "You're not...serious.."

"As a heart attack."

He could see that Klaus was waiting on what he'd say, frozen in place. He knew if he said no Klaus would be fine with it and they'd go back to talking like it had never happened. "What...what's it look like?"

Klaus bounced up and ran off to the other side of the room, looking much like a little kid on Christmas morning. He almost tripped over his feet on the way there, giving a goofy giggle. Five felt his chest warm despite the heat pooling between his legs.

When Klaus bounced back onto the bed he held up a gaudy pink dildo with a triumphant look on his face. In his other hand he held lube which he dropped onto the bed. "She's got 5 different speed and thrusting settings and she's curved for your pleasure."

Five eyed the lube and glanced at him before Klaus fluttered his lashes. "A boy's gotta hope...here, wanna hold?" He held out the toy in his direction and Five chewed his lip before taking it.

It was smooth in his hands and cool to the touch. He wrapped both hands around the shaft and swallowed. He noticed Klaus squirming a little at the edge of the bed. Five couldn't help but push a little more, sliding his fingers up the silicone and over the head of the pink toy before looking at his brother who was gripping onto the bed sheets in anticipation.

"...so?"

His voice felt loud in the quiet room, the rush of his blood in his ears the only other sound. "Okay."

Klaus gave a sound of relief before he moved forward and took Five's mouth in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back to look into his little brothers eyes they were both flushed. "Let's get these pesky clothes off, huh?"

Five nodded and they both moved, almost knocking each other over in their rush to get undressed. It was almost comical to watch Klaus peel his leather pants off, despite the struggle he was done first and he watched with a grin as Five meticulously removed the layers of his school uniform. Once he slipped his briefs off and turned around, the flush in his face had spread down his chest.

Klaus was beautiful, all long limbs and pale skin. He was a magnet and Five didn't want to pull away. He crawled onto the bed and over to his brother, leaning in for another kiss.

Klaus surged forward, toppling Five back into the bed as he crawled over top of him. This kiss was different than the other, it was all heat and no skill. They bit and bumped teeth, tongues darting out to tease. Five gave aborted little thrusts up against Klaus' bony hips, giving a whine whenever their cocks met.

When Klaus pulled back, he took one look at Five and a low sound rumbled in his throat. The boy was flushed and his chest was heaving with gasps for air. Tears had sprung to the corner of his pretty blue eyes and his lips were red and swollen. His weeping cock was curved up, precum staining his tummy. 

"Klaus..I need--" 

"Oh, I know." He cupped Five's cheek. "I gotta do some prep first, baby. I want this to feel good."

Five made a frustrated sound thst was almost immediately cut off by a choked moan as he felt a finger, slick with lube circle his entrance. When had Klaus even gotten the lube? He didn't have time to ponder the answer as the digit pushed past the tight ring of muscles. "Fffffuck..."

"Loosen up for me, Five. Easy, sweet heart." Klaus gently pet his little brother's thigh and cooed at him softly. Surprisingly enough it worked and the boy relaxed enough for him to press a second finger in. The litany of moans coming from the younger boy spurred him on as he thrusted his fingers deeper and scissored them, before curving them forward.

"Fuck, Klaus. Please--"

"Please? Tell me what you need, c'mon." Klaus shuddered at hearing Five so broken, his cries for his big brother were filled with yearning. He felt a sense of pride for being the one to have caused it. And even more so he felt an arousal so strong that his hips gave an involuntary thrust and his leaking cock twitched. Half the fun was not touching himself and seeing how long he could last whilst taking his brother apart.

"I need more, Klaus. More." Five reached up, a shaking hand cupping the back of his brother's neck to pull him into another wet, sloppy kiss. When they separated their lips were wet with saliva. 

Klaus, looking dazed and in love nodded as he leaned up and slipped his fingers out of the boys entrance. He was quick to grab the vibrator and pour plenty of lube over the tip, slicking it down the shaft.

Five watched impatiently, his body twitching. He felt open and gaping, like an exposed nerve. "Need..need to be full."

Klaus shuddered and nodded before he crawled up to lay on his side next to his younger brother. "Your big brother will take care of that for you...just spread your legs for me." And bless his heart Five opened up immediately, his knees falling open to expose that pretty pink hole. Klaus thought about being selfish and getting his mouth on him, but he knew what his brother really needed.

When he felt the toy was sufficiently lubed up he pressed the tip to Five's entrance. Klaus leaned in and pressed his lips to his baby brother's ear, giving no warning before he pushed the toy past his rim.

Five gave a yelp and threw his head back against the pillows as the pressure from the toy in his entrance made him come over his stomach and chest, some of it hitting Klaus in the face. His face burned with shame. "I'm I--sorry I--"

Klaus stared at the other with amazement. "Already, baby?" He glanced down at the mess his baby brother had made and noticed that he was getting hard again. Oh, to be young again. "Don't apoligize...you're so fuckin sexy. Can you take more?"

Five nodded, his eyes blurry through tears of embarrassment. When he felt the toy push deeper in he cried out once more. He felt Klaus' lips at his ear, mumbling that he was going to the first setting. That's all the warning he got before the shock of the vibrations shot through him. He was suddenly very aware that the toy was moving inside him, making little thrusting motions. The curve of it causing it to ram into his prostate over and over. 

As Klaus watched him he wondered if Five was even aware of the sounds he was making. The whimpers and mewls were music to his ears. 

And that is why he almost missed the sound of the door creaking open. When he looked over there was Diego, leaned against the doorframe. His dark eyes were smouldering and there was no hiding how hard he was inside those tight black jeans.

Klaus smirked and leaned down to whisper into Five's ear. "Looks like we have some company. Your naughty big brother came to spy."

Five rose his head to look. When he caught Diego's eyes his heart stuttered to a stop before he turned, tucking his head into Klaus' neck. He was absolutely mortified.

Klaus watched with amusement as Diego shifted his stance and curled his fists. "I think we should let Diego watch...what do you think, Five? Can your big brother watch?" He pushed the toy in deeper, upping the speed of the pulses. 

The small nod from Five that Klaus mirrored was enough for Diego. The latino made his way into the room, stopping only to grab a chair which he placed at the end of the bed. Klaus watched as the man leaned back in the chair and palmed at his crotch, jaw twitching.

Five peeked out from where his face was hidden against Klaus' skin, leaving a damp place in his wake. When he saw Diego he shuddered, closing his legs.

Immediately the other shook his head. "Uh-uh...open up. I wanna see."

Five shook his head. "Diego-" 

"Open."

Klaus gave a hum of approval when Five opened his legs again and he slowly began moving the toy in and out of the boys entrance. The little jolts of pleasure the boy was experiencing were visible by the twitching of his hips and the way his legs squirmed and kicked against the sheets. 

"Can that thing go faster?" The question was directed at Klaus but he kept his blown out eyes directed to where the toy was pumping in and out of Five's red, used hole.

"Oh yes, yes it can, Daddy." Klaus sounded out of breath as he stared at Diego. The other man's arousal only burning him up more.

"Do it."

Five's body arched and he gave a cry, hips rising off the bed. He clenched down on the toy, teeth gritting. "Klaus! Klaus, please!" His voice cracked and broke. 

Klaus gave a low moan and nuzzled into Five's hair. He thrusted his cock against the younger boys hip. "Oh, you keep doing that and I'm just gonna have to come all over those pretty thighs of yours."

Between Klaus' words and the sound of Diego growling, Five could barely hold it together. He was so close, so close. And he told his big brothers so.

Klaus looked to Diego, who he could tell was barely keeping himself reigned in, and fluttered his lashes. "What do you say, Daddy? Can our baby brother come?"

Diego seemed to be seriously contemplating his answer as he watched his two brothers squirming hot, sweaty, and naked on the bed in front of him. It was almost a game, seeing how long he could sit there until he snapped. He could tell that Five was barely holding on by a thread, but he didn't want to just give him his release. He wanted to push him absolutely to the edge. Break him. "One more level up."

Klaus gave a giddy giggle. "Yes, sir." He gave Five a sympathetic kiss on the temple as he pushed the button.

Five fought with everything he had to hold out, but when the tempo of the toy increased and hammered into his sensitive hole he couldn't control his body. He threw his head back and came with a shout, his eyes rolling back. His vision went black and for a minute he was gone, euphoria taking him out of his body. 

When he came back Klaus was petting his face, shushing him softly and Diego was on his other side, kissing his jaw. He hadn't realized he'd been sobbing, a litany of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" spilling from his lips.

Diego mumbled in a husky voice. "You did good, little brother. You're so good, so fucking good. So beautiful."

Klaus nuzzled and gave a shiver. "I almost came just by watching you...so amazing, baby."

Five swallowed and turned to Klaus. "You didn't.....let me." He reached out to touch Klaus, wanting to make his brother feel good too. Before he could do anything, however, Diego stopped him. The latino pushed up on his knees and started slipping his leather straps off his shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry, baby brother." He gave a smirk. "Rest assured you'll both be finished off by the time I'm done."


End file.
